Biga - Rain - Hujan
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: aku menyukai hujan , karena hujan yang membawaku padamu, menjebakku dan memenjarakan hatiku padamu , aku gagal membentengi hatiku/ wonkyu story , alwayas BL , please dont like don read
1. Chapter 1

Biga (Rain)

.

.

.

Hujan, dan musim gugur..

Dua musim ini berjalan secara beriringan, dan aku masih di tempat yang sama disini di sebuah rumah peninggalanmu dengan aku yang masih setia menunggumu pulang ,

Aku masih menunggumu membalikkan badanmu dan melihat aku sejenak dan mengingat cerita indah kita dulu , sebelum kau merubah hatimu,

.

12 tahun yang lalu...

Seorang namja 17 tahun lari tergopoh-gopoh dengan menutupi kepalanya dengan sebuah payung yang sudah sangat rusak , salahkan saja angin yang kencang hari ini yang dengan tak elitnya merusak payung satu-satunya yang dimilikinya. Namja manis 17 tahun itu baru saja menyelesaikan sekolahnya hari ini dan berniat untuk menuju tempat kerja part timenya di sebuah restoran cina di dekat pasar tradisional myeondong. Seorang baik hati keturunan cina memberikan pekerjaan sebagai pelayan , walau jika di perhatikan restoran cina itu sangatlah kecil dan tak membutuhkan pegawai namun pemilik resto kecil ini jatuh cinta pada sosok polos yang mengingatkan nya pada mendiang putra satu-satunya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan,

Namja manis itu masih melanjutkan larinya , dan akhirnya dia tiba di resto tempatnya bekerja, bajunya yang basah kuyup membuatnya sedikit berdecak sebal , tentu saja dia hanya mempunyai satu seragam itu saja , apakah namja manis itu tak mampu membeli seragam lagi ? tentu saja bisa , namun dalam pikiran hematnya lebih baik menggunakan uang hasil kerjanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan 2 adik kembarnya yang baru saja menginjak junior high school.

Bukan salah nasibnya , dia di lahirkan di sebuah keluarga kecil yang serba kekurangan, ayahnya yang meninggalkan nya berserta seorang ibu yang sakit-sakitan dan 2 orang adik kembar yang masih sangat kecil, namja manis bermarga cho itu mau tak mau harus menjual tenaganya demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup ibu dan dua oranga adiknya.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari , namja bernama cho kyuhyun ini amat sangat tersiksa dengan sebuah kenyataan yang terpaksa dijalaninya demi sang ibu,

"kyunie , kau sudah datang, kau kehujanan?" tanya istri pemilik resto

"tak apa bibi, jika aku tidak menerjang hujan , bagaimana bibi akan melayani para pengunjung resto yang membludak nanti , dan pasti paman juga akan kewalahan, hehe," katanya ringan

"tapi kau bisa sakit sayang , ca.. keringkan baju mu dengan pengering dulu pakailah pakaian yang bibi siapkan nanti , mandi dulu baru membantu paman di dapur , arraseo?" perintah bibi ling, dan kyuhyun tau wanita paruh baya itu akan terus mengomel jika permintaannya tak dilaksanakan

"bibi , bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikan paman dan bibi jika bibi terus baik padaku," ucap kyuhyun merendah

"sudah kyunie , bekerjalah yang baik , arra bantu paman dan bibi , lakukan semua ini demi ibu dan adik-adikmu itu sudah sangat cukup untuk membalas semua kebaikan kami , dan kami tau kau anak yang baik kyunie,"

Kyuhyun sedikit berkaca-kaca mendengar semua ucapan wania paruh baya itu,

"kamsahamnida bibi ling aku akan membalas kebaikan mu suatu hari nanti,"

Wanita paruh baya itu memandang punggung rapuh kyuhyun dengan perasaan yang sangat campur aduk, wanita itu mengetahui jika tubuh rapuh itu sangatlah lelah untuk menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan ini umurnya masih sangat belia 17 tahun namun tubuhnya juga di paksa untuk bekerja di lain tempat selain tempatnya, wanita itu ingin menolong kyuhyun walau tak akan merubah kehidupan kyuhyun , namun setidaknya wanita itu sedikit mengurangi kyuhyun,

"kau sangat malang kyunie , takdir sangat tak adil padamu , jika malam itu aku tidak melihatmu menjajakan dirimu di pinggir jalan maka aku tak akan pernah bisa menolongmu nak ," lirih bibi ling sembari menyeka air matanya

.

12 tahun yang lalu aku adalah seorang pelacur,

Aku terpaksa , karena suatu keadaan yang membuatku seperti ini , aku tidak sedikitpun mengeluh pada tuhan hanya karena nasib ku yang malang.

Ayah meninggalkan kami ketika mengetahui ibu menderita stroke dan ibu menjadi lumpuh, selama 17 tahun kehidupanku , kami tak mengenal sosok ayah sedikitpun, ayah tak pernah memenuhi kebutuhan kami , laki-laki itu yang hobi berjudi dan menyiksa ibuku adalah penyebab semua ini, bukan dia yang menjadikanku seorang pelacur , tapi ini adalah keinginanku sendiri, aku terdesak, karena ibuku harus melakukan operasi secepatnya,

Aku seorang namja dan aku bertindak sebagai pemuas nafsu bejat laki-laki berkantung tebal yang memiliki kelainan di dalam diri mereka yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan rapat-rapat dari istri-istri mereka. Aku mendapatkan uang dengan cepat namun hatiku sakit , karena tidak sedikitpun terbersit dalam benakku untuk melakukan hal nista seperti ini , tapi.. semua ini demi mereka ,, ibu dan kedua adikku,

"mama..."

Kyuhyun segera menutup buku hariannya , kemudian menyeka air matanya yang sempat turun , seorang namja berusia 10 tahun menghampirinya,

"ah, minho.. kau terbangun nak, apa kau haus?" tanya kyuhyun sembari melihat jam di meja yang menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari

"minho , bermimpi buruk mam, dan ketika min bangun ternyata mama tidak ada disampingku, minho takut hujan mam ," adu minho dengan mimik muka masih mengantuk

Kyuhyun membimbing minho kecil keranjangnya ,

"arra , maafkan mama , mama lupa jika min tidak bisa tidur jika hujan badai seperti ini , mama tadi hanya berniat mengecek pekerjaan mama sebentar , maafkan mama ne ,"

Minho mengangguk pelan , setelah itu namja 10 tahun itu kembali menguap,

"tidurlah sayang , mama akan menjaga mu , mimpi indah ya min , mama menyayangimu,"ucap kyuhyun lembut

'aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk kembali bersamaku hyung , hanya saja , bisakah kau melihat jika putramu sudah tumbuh sebesar ini , putra yang tidak pernah kau akui sedikitpun , tidak aku salah , lebih tepatnya putra yang kau anggap sebagai kotoran yang ku hasilkan dengan tidur bersama banyak pria sepertimu? Tuhan .. kuatkan aku,' inner kyuhyun sembari menatap putra nya yang mulai terlelap

"mama jangan menangis , mama minho berjanji tidak akan lagi menanyakan siapa ayah minho , min tidak ingin mama selalu menangis ketika min tidur ," ucap minho dengan masih memejamkan matanya

Kyuhyun terisak menggeser tubuhnya untuk merebah di samping minho kemudian membawa minho kedalam pelukannya,

"maafkan mama minho , mama menyayangimu..."

.

"selamat siang sajangnim , ini laporan yang anda minta," namja bernama lee donghae yang berstatus sebagai sekretaris pribadinya menyerahkan laporan keuangan yang di terimanya dari manager keuangan royale corp.

"letakkan disana donhae-ssi ," jawabnya masih dengan posisi membelakangi donghae, namja 45 tahun yang masih namja gagah itu menjawabnya datar "apa kau tau dimana istriku sekarang?" tanya nya pada sang sekretaris

"nyonya sudah ada di pengadilan , dan mungkin hakim sudah memutuskan mengenai perceraian sajangnim dan nyonya," jawab donghae

"baguslah , dan dimana suho sekarang?" tanyanya lagi

"tuan muda sedang mengunjungi temannya yang sakit , dan sepertinya tuan muda sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan masalah anda sajangnim ,"

"baguslah , segera urus mengenai perpindahan aset yang di tuntut liu wen , aku ingin semuanya cepat berakhir , aku sudah muak dengan semua ini,"

"baik sajangnim , saya permisi..,"

Setelah kepergian sekretarisnya , namja paruh baya itu membalikkan kursinya, tangan kananya masih memegang bingkai foto terpasangkan sebuah gambar namja yang berhasil membuat hidupnya sempat terombang ambing dengan perasaannya sendiri, dan namja yang dengan teganya di tuduhnya dengan sangat menyakitkan karena dia ingin mempertahankan pernikahannya dengan sang mantan istri, namun nyatanya , pernikahan bisnis tetaplah berdasar pada perjanjian , tak ada cinta yang tubuh di antara mereka walau 20 tahun mereka membina rumah tangga dengan seorang anak berusia 18 tahun , prahara tak pernah hilang dalam rumah tangganya, dan mereka hidup layaknya seorang aktor besar yang sangat mahir memerankan lakon cerita

Hujan kembali turun, siwon kembali membalikan kursinya kearah jendela besar ruangan nya

"hei , kau suka hujan bukan ? maafkan aku ,, aku sungguh ingin kembali kesana , tapi apakah aku pantas , apakah aku masih punya muka untuk menemuimu?" monolog namja bernama choi siwon si pemilik royal corp

Di tempat lain dalam keadaanya sama ,

Namja 29 tahun itu kembali menatap milyaran tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit,

"aku merindukanmu hyung , aku tak peduli dengan luka ini , cukup sekali kau melihat kami walau kami tak bisa merengkuhmu , bisakah," inner kyuhyun sendu

, dan bagaimana takdir menjawab kegundahan mereka ,

"kyunie , kau melamun?" sapa bibi ling

"ah bibi , aku hanya menikmati hujan saja, bagaimana kabar bibi?"

"aku baik kyunie, yah walau kami sudah sangat tua , ah bagaimana kabar cucuku dan kedua adikmu kyu?"

"minho sangat baik , dia sedang sangat senang dengan hobi barunya , yudo , dan soojung dan seojung mereka baik bibi , mungkin mereka akhir bulan ini akan kembali dari jepang setelah menyelesaikan world konser mereka,"

"dan kau masih menolak pemberian kedua adikmu , dan masih tetap bertahan di rumah kecil itu kyu?"

"itu sudah sangat cukup bibi , aku sangat nyaman dengan rumah itu," sangkal kyuhyun halus

"kau masih mengharapkan laki-laki itu kembali?"

"ya ,, aku masih menunggunya kembali dan melihat buah hatinya,"

"dia sudah jahat padamu,"

"aku yang jahat bibi karena aku hadir di kehidupan rumah tangga mereka,"

"dia yang membawamu kyu,"

"bibi , sudahlah, aku tak apa.. "putus kyuhyun

"terbuat dari apa hatimu kyu , kau baik sekali..."

"aku hanya terlalu mencintainya , bi . harusnya aku membentengi diriku, namun aku terlena dengan semuanya, nyatanya aku hanya seorang..." perkataan kyuhyun terputus

"jangan di lanjutkan kyu, sudah.. bibi tidak ingin mendengar semua itu, kita bicarakan yang lain,"

Sejenak mereka terdiam

"hari ini peringatan kematian ibuku bi, maukan bibi membantuku untuk mempersiapkan keperluannya?"

.

Tbc

.

Anyeong .. hehe .. crita baru , untuk menyambut wonkyu day, semoga kalian puas dengan cerita ini , dan maafkan saya karena saya akhir-akhirnya banyak mengangkat cerita tentang pelacur kayak di my scar , oh iya ... untuk seseorang yang membash ku , jeongmal gomayo ne chingu kalo gak ada kamu saya tidak akan pernah bisa untuk jadi lebih baik lagi, my scar emang crita fiksi jadi didalam realita gak gak crita kayak gitu , jadi saya memanfaatkan forum fanfiction ini untuk memposting segala imajinasi saya dan sedikit bakat saya dalam menulis walau gak sebaik chingu tentunya, saya mengakui saya masih newbie disini jadi untuk basher saya , mohon bimbingannya ya , chingu pasti lebih baik dari saya karena sudah bisa membash saya seperti itu , gomawo..

Dan tolong berikan review ne , fic ini akan saya update secepatnya kok , jadi berikan saya semangat, gomawo..


	2. Chapter 2

Rain ,

Part 2

.

.

Hujan , aku suka hujan karena hujan selalu menyembunyikan semua kesedihanku , lukaku dan kelemahanku,

Musim gugur , musim yang seharusnya di benci banyak orang karena sinar matahari yang membakar , namun di musim gugur musim yang selalu ku nantikan , berharap sengat matahari membakar semua kekesalan hatiku karena keadaan yang ku hadapi sekarang, aku cho kyuhyun 17 tahun aku seorang penjaja kenikmatan aku seorang yang selalu di asingkan, dan aku yang terbuang , aku selalu sendiri dan aku yang terlemah, inilah hidupku , aku seorang yang tergila-gila dengan hujan dan musim gugur aku yang masocis aku yang entahlah,,

.

12 tahun yang lalu,

"bibi sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantu paman ling di resto ada pekerjaan yang harus ku lakukan bi, aku berjanji besok aku akan lembur , besok hari terakhir ku masuk sekolah bi, dan hanya tinggal menunggu kelulusan saja," pamit kyuhyun dengan perasaan takut-takut dan tak enaknya pada bibi ling,

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum tulus, dia sangat tau tapi salahkan dirinya terlalu pengecut hanya untuk sekedar bertanya pada kyuhyun

"pergilah kyu , tapi jika bibi boleh berharap bibi ingin kau hanya bekerja di resto kecil kami ini saja, tapi semua adalah hak mu, dan besok datanglah tepat waktu ," jawab bibi ling halus

Sungguh kyuhyun sangat ingin menangis saat itu juga mendengar perkataan wanita baik itu, sesungguhnya kyuhyun sangat ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan terselubungnya tapi ibunya , dia harus membiayai biaya rumah sakit ibunya, dan pendidikan kedua adiknya

"terima kasih bibi, apakah akhir minggu ini paman dan bibi ada waktu luang?" tanya kyuhyun

"tidak bibi rasa , karena pamanmu berencana ingin beristirahat , wae kyu?"

"maukah bibi dan pamandan juga aku tentunya menghadiri audisi seojung dan soojung, mereka berhasil memasuki 10 besar di perlombaan bi," terang kyuhyun berbinar

"benarkah, bibi sudah menduganya kyunie , baiklah kami akan datang, tidak , kami pasti datang,"

Kyuhyun memeluk wanita paruh baya itu sayang, "gomawo bi , nah aku harus pergi bi, anyeong..."

.

Kyuhyun mengganti bajunya di sebuah toilet di pompa pengisian bensin , pakaian biasa dan sederhana yang biasa membalutnya kini berganti dengan kaos v-nek celana jins ketat dan jaket kulit hitam yang mengepas di badan rampingnya , surai madu aslinya yang berkilau dan eye shadow berwarna hitam menghiasi manik bambinya sehingga menambah kesan cantik dan juga bitchy, sungguh semua bertolak belakang dengan semua yang dijalani kyuhyun sehari-hari , sesungguhnya dia sangat membenci keadaan ini, sangat ...

"kau sangat cantik kyu ," ujar seorang namja manis yang juga baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet dan berdiri di sebelah kyuhyun dan mulai menghias matanya dengan dandanan yang hampir sama dengan kyuhyun

"kau juga baek , dan berhenti berkata tak penting dengan memuji ku baek kau juga cantik dan kau primadona kan ," jawab kyuhyun

"kau adalah ratunya kyu, kau yang selalu di cari , aku memang primadonanya tapi mungkin itu sudah berakhir sejak si park itu selalu mengacau hari-hariku, dan sialnya mucikari mata duitan itu selalu mendukung nya," sebal baekyun

Kyuhyun terkekeh sebentar,

"kenapa kau tidak mau menerima tawarannya dengan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya baek," tanya kyuhyun asal sembari membubuhkan lipbalm di bibirnya

"kau gila kyu , si park itu sadis, setia dia bercinta denganku dia selalu menggunakan banyak mainannya , menyakiti badanku , dan kau tau dia itu sudah beristri , tidak kyu aku tidak ingin menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang dan aku tak ingin berkomitmen dengan orang gila sepertinya,"

"bukankah penikmat kita rata-rata seperti itu baek , kau mungkin sedikit beruntung jika kau mau dengan si park itu," goda kyuhyun

"tidak , aku akan tetap seperti ini kyu , dan aku harus membentengi apapun di dalam diriku , tak ada cinta kyu untuk orang seperti kita, yang ada hanya tubuh berharga kita untuk menghasilkan banyak uang untuk kelangsungan keluarga kita ,"

Kyuhyun terdiam

"sudahlah , jika kita menyesal makan sudah sangat terlambat, kita sudah seperti sampah yang hanya tinggal menunggu tukang sampah yang siap membuang kita di tempat pembuangan akhir , jadi selama kita masih bisa kyu maka manfaatkanlah, dunia kita terlalu kejam kyu , kita terinjak tapi kita juga butuh sesuatu untuk menyambung hidup,hmm , jadi kita berangkat sekarang , akhir-akhir ini , heenim mood nya sedang buruk,"

"baiklah , kita berangkat,"

.

"kau jangan gila lie wen , kau mau pergi kemana lagi hah !" tanya siwon dengan sedikit membentak

"kau tau aku tak punya waktu banyak untuk kita bertengkar siwon , aku ada fashion show di paris lusa , dan pesawatku sudah menunggu," jawab liu wen dengan masih dengan kegiatannya memoleskan berbagai kosmetik di wajah nya

Siwon melonggarka dasinya , mengacak surai hitam legamnya kasar , siwon sudah muak dengan semua kekacauan dirumah tangganya yangsudah 6 tahun dijalani nya, pernikahan yang berawal dari kesepakatan bisnis kedua orangtua mereka, yang awalnya siwon berharap semua bisa berjalan dengan semestinya dan mungkin ada cinta yang akan tumbuh, dan ternyata tidak , pernikahan ini hanya berdasar pada kebutuhan biologis saja dan tak berdasar cinta, istrinya seorang model internasional yang sudah mempunyai nama yang begitu cemerlang di karirnya dan sekarang merambah di dunia fashion rancangannya sendiri, dia seorang putri tunggal pengusaha properti terbesar di asia dan siwon seorang pewaris perusahaan otomotif yang sudah sangat mendunia , siapa yang tidak mengenal hyundai, hanya orang yang tinggal di luar angkasa yang mungkin saja tak mengenal merk pabrikan otomotif itu,

"kau ingat perjanjian kita siwon ," kata liuwen santai

"persetan dengan perjanjian itu liu , kau menelantarkan suho !" pekik siwon marah

"kau tak melihat dirimu , siwon kau bahkan lebih buruk untuk menjadi seorang ayah, jadi berhentilah menghakimiku, kau dan aku sama-sama orangtua yang buruk untuk anak kita, dan aku pergi dulu , bye" ucap liu wen sembari berlalu dari mansion megahnya

"brengsek !" umpat siwon kemudian meraih jasnya dan pergi meninggalkan mansion nya dan pergi entah kemana , siwon membutuhkan pelepasan penghilang stress entahlah apapun itu ,

"aku mempunyai ayah dan ibu yang sangat buruk," ujar seorang namja kecil berusia 5 tahun yang tengah melihat mobil ayahnya meninggalkan halaman mansion megahnya itu dengan terburu-buru, "ahh besok cuo akan meminta paman jang untuk bertemu kyunie hyung di kedai es klim saja, siapa tau kyunie hyung mau cuo ajak bermain," monolog bocah lima tahun itu

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di tepi jalan disebuah gang yang sudah sangat terkenal untuk disebut daerah prostitusi, gang sempit dan juga gelap , yang menjajakan jejeran namja dan yeoja dengan penampilan yang sangat menarik dan juga ayu, mereka mempunyai nasib yang sama dengan kyuhyun , alasan klise yaitu kebutuhan hidup,

Kyuhyun bersandar pada sebuah tiang listrik, menyisipkan sebantang rokok kedalam mulutnya dan kyuhyun kembali menikmati rokok kelimanya, tubuhnya sudah letih , sejak 3 jam yang lalu dia sudah melayani 4 orang pencari kenikmatan seks.

Gerimis mulai menyapa malam, kyuhyun membuang rokok nya yang masih panjang, menengadahkan tangan kirinya rendah , kemudian mengongakkan kepalanya memejamkan matanya sejenak , menikmati hujan yang datang di tengah musim gugur, titik demi titik kemudian berubah menjadi guyuran yang turun dengan derasnya,

"kyuhyun , dia selalu seperti itu," kata seorang di balik sebuah bilik kaca tak jauh dari tempat kyuhyun berdiri,

"namja itu masih 17 tahun, harganya sangatlah tinggi jika kau ingin menikmati tubuhnya, choi siwon ssi, untuk informasimu dia primadona disini, banyak yang menyukai remaja itu jika kau tau," jelas namja cantik berusia 30 tahun itu dengan nada santai dan sedikit kekehan

"aku menginginkan dia di bawah kendaliku heenim , berapa tarifnya?" tanya siwon

"jika aku mematok mahal , ya kau tau dia banyak di cari," ucap heenim santai

"aku ingin dia, besok di tempat yang ku tentukan," ujarnya

"250.000 ribu won untuk setiap jam nya," tawar si namja cantik bernama heenim itu,

Siwon kemudian menuliskan cek bernominal sepuluh kali lipat kemudian menyerahkannya kepada si mucikari

"dimana aku harus mengantarkan kyuhyun untukmu," tanya heenim

Siwon kembali menyerahkan secarik kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat dan juga inisial di dalam kertas itu,

"bawa dia ke tempat itu , kemudian serahkan kertas itu pada seseorang yang menjaga di pintu depan, mereka akan membawanya ke tempat dimana aku berada,"

"sesuai keinginanmu tuan choi,"

.

Seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun menghampiri kyuhyun yang kini berkerja di toko ice cream di dekat taman kanak kanak di gangnam-gu, seorang anak kecil bernama suho yang selalu menemuinya sepulang dari kegiatan sekolahnya,

"hay suho kau datang lagi," sapa kyuhyun

"uhmm," jawabnya singkat, si kecil terlihat tak bersemangat hari ini

"mau bercerita dengan hyung sembari menunggu paman jang menjemputmu, dan hyung akan memberikan es krim gratis untuk suho hari ini,"

"ayah dan ibu suho bertengkar, ibu pergi ke paris bersama bibi ana , dan ayah juga pergi dengan marah, suho semalam tidur sendiri tidak suho tidur dengan bibi jang, dan pagi tadi ayah hanya pulang sebentar tapi suho senang karena ayah mengantar suho pagi ini," celoteh suho kecil

Kyuhyun mengusap kepala suho sayang

"nah walau suho sedikit kecewa tapi ayah suho mengantarkan suho ke sekolah, jadi suho tidak boleh marah dengan ayah okay, nah habiskan es krim mu, paman jang sudah datang , lihatlah dari jendela,"

"uhmm, tunggu sebentar suho harus pelan-pelan makannya hyung, ah dimana seojung dan soojung noona hyungi?" tanya suho polos

"noona-deul sedang sibuk dengan sekolahnya suho, mungkin setelah ini mereka akan menunggu ibu hyung di rumah sakit,"

"suho berdoa supaya bibi cepat sembuh,"

"terima kasih sayang,"

.

.

12 tahun lalu, aku masih ingat anak kecil itu, manis dan aku merindukan celotehannya, polos dan sangat kesepian, namun aku sangat ingat pertemuan terakhirku ketika dia berkunjung ke kedai tempat bekerja paruh waktuku kemudian mengadu tentang pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya, aku melihat wajah malaikatnya dan wajah itu sedikit memiliki kemiripan dengan saudara tirinya yang entah pantaskah aku menyebut minho sebagai saudara seayahnya,

"kyu , kau melamun lagi?" tegur wanita paruh baya yang baru saja membantu kyuhyun menyelesaikan menata makanan di altar persembahan untuk sang mendiang ibunya,

"bibi, tidak kok aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, minho depan akan berusia 11 tahun, aku belum menyiapkan kado untuknya," kilahnya

"tsk , kau tak pandai berbohong kyu, nah gantilah pakaianmu, sebentar lagi kedua adik kembarmu akan datang,"

"baiklah,"

.

"suho kau mau kemana nak," tanya siwon ketika melihat putra semata wayangnya melewatinya yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah mansionnya

"aku ingin mencari seseorang, kenapa ?" jawab suho datar

"siapa,?"

"seseorang yang pantas ku panggil ibu sekaligus ayah,"

"apa maksudmu suho,!"

"harusnya ayah bisa mengartikan kata-kataku, aku selama ini sendiri kan ayah ataupun ibu selama ini sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalian," jawab suho sedikit menaikkan emosinya

"jangan memulai perdebatan suho , ayah sudah muak!"

"sama ayah ! aku juga muak ! jika ayah mempunyai perasaan yang peka harusnya ayah tau jika aku selama ini kesepian, dimana ayah membuang kyunie hyung hmm, ayah pikir aku tidak tau dengan semua perilaku ayah pada kyunie hyung hmm,!"

"diam suho ! jangan buat ayah marah !"

"marahlah ayah ! aku tidak peduli , ! kembalikan hyungku ! dan pergilah ke neraka bersama wanita yang kau sebut sebagai ibu kandungku itu ! sial , keluarga macam apa ini hah ! brengsek !" umpat suho kemudia berlalu meninggalkan siwon yang hanya mematung mendengar semua amarah putranya

"ya kau benar nak , keluarga macam apa kita ini hm , ayah sudah sangat salah, salah sejak awal sejak kakekmu membuat perjanjian konyol dengan rekan bisnisnya,"

.

Minho duduk disebuah bangku taman, sendiri sembari menikmati minuman kesukaannya , jus strawberry, pikirnya menerawang jauh , jauh didalam lubuk hatinya dia ingin sekali melihat sosok ayah kandungnya walau hanya memandangnya sekilas saja , hanya memandang

Bagaimana merasakan mempunyai ayah, tidak harusnya mino membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh,

Tanpa sadar seorang namja berselisih 9 tahun darinya masih lengkap dengan jas formalnya duduk menyebelahinya, namja itu lagi , dan minho cukup mengenalnya

"kau kenapa lagi hyung, bertengkar lagi dengan ayah hyung,?" tanya mino

"tidak , hanya sedang malas untuk kembali ke rumah, terlalu sunyi di dalam rumah sebesar itu," jawab suho

"hyung mau kerumah mino?" tawar minho

"boleh , tapi apakah hyung tidak merepotkan?"

"tidak , hanya mungkin ibu akan bertanya siapa hyung dan bagaimana bisa mino mempunyai teman seusia hyung, tapi mino akan membela hyung nanti, hehe" jawab mino riang,

"baiklah , kkajja,"

.

Siwon berjalan menyusuri jalanan dimana dirinya dan mantan simpanannya bertemu dulu, gang sempit di tengah kota yang terkenal dengan sebutan mini paris di korea, tak nyana jika ada sebuah gang yang menawarkan sebuah kenikmatan sesaat yang pada akhirnya menjebaknya di dalam perasaan yang salah.

Siwon memasuki sebuah mini bar, dia langsung di sambut oleh beberapa namja yang tak kalah cantik dan menawan dengan kyuhyunnya dulu, namun jika saja hatinya nakal siwon pasti akan menjelajahi mereka yang kini tengah mencari perhatiannya, namun sayangnya hanya kyuhyun yang bisa menangalihkan semua kepenatannya,

Seorang namja seusianya menghampirinya, namja yang masih saja cantik walau usianya hampir setengah abad

"hay , long time no see tuan choi, wah wah ada angin apa kau bisa mampir di tempatku hmm," tanya namja bernama heenim itu

"tidak. Aku hanya ingin mampir dan mengenang masa lalu," jawab siwon santai kemudian mendudukan dirinya disebuah sofa hitam di sudut ruangan, heenim mengikutinya dan ikut mendudukan dirinya,

"apa mau ku panggilkan seseorang untuk menemanimu minum?" tawar heenim

"tidak heenim , cukup kau dan beri aku wisky terbaikmu," jawab siwon sembari menyalakan rokok pertamanya

"baiklah , tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkannya sendiri , ah , kau ingat baekhyun? Dia sedang ada disini, jika kau ingin bertemu sahabat simpananmu,"

"boleh jika dia mau bertemu aku, tapi kurasa dia tak ingin bertemu denganku,"

"ah , kau terlalu gegabah, tsk ... sudahlah nanti akan kucoba panggilkan dia, aku akan mengambilkanmu wisky pesananmu,"

Tak lama berselang heenim kembali menghampiri siwon yang masih menikmati rokoknya yang hampir habis,

"baekhyun akan menemuimu sebentar lagi , di mungkin bernasib sama seperti kyuhyun, menjadi seorang simpanan tapi aku rasa hidupnya lebih beruntung,"

"apa maksudmu,?" tanya siwon mulai tak nyaman

"yah , karena si pewaris park itu istrinya tak bisa memberikan keturunan, dan baekhyun memberikan di park itu sepasang bayi kembar dan salah satunya diasuh oleh istri sah park chanyeol, dan hidup baek beruntung karena sebuah istana dan banyak sekali harta di milikinya dan menjamin semua kehidupan baek sampai dia mati," cerita heenim panjang lebar

"lalu, kau menyalahkanku karena aku membuang kyuhyun?"

"tidak , aku tau jika kyuhyun seorang pelacurku tuan, hanya saja, dia terlalu kasihan jika harus menjadi pesakitan dan penyebabnya adalah kau tuan choi,"

"apa anak yang di kandungnya adalah anakku?" tanya siwon terlihat bodoh

Heenim terbahak, menertawakan siwon

"kau tidak pernah mengunjungi kyuhyun , ah aku lupa jika kau meninggalkan kyuhyun ketika mengetahui dia hamil, aku lupa maafkan aku tuan , aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengingatnya," tawa heenim lagi

"aku melihatnya hampir tidur dengan orang lain, dan setelahnya dia datang dan bilang hamil padaku, kau bercanda heenim , dia bukan hanya anak ku, mungkin saja dia hamil dengan orang lain," kilah siwon lagi

"kau memang bodoh tuan , bukankah kyuhyun kau penjara di rumah itu hmm, dan bagaimana bisa kyuhyun bisa kembali melacurkan dirinya jika kau mengurungnya, hm , kyuhyun hanya sedang sedih waktu itu dan menemuiku karena dia baru saja kehilangan ibunya,dan sialnya seorang pelangganku hampir memperkosanya, dan kau datang lengkap, seperti sebuah drama," sarkas heenim

Siwon terdiam ,

"hay tuan choi , apa kabar ?" sapa baekhyun tiba-tiba , kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping sang mantan mucikarinya

"kau terlihat semakin menawan di usiamu yang hampir setengah abad tuan, ku dengar kau bercerai dengan istrimu,"

"kau tau semua itu haruskah aku menjelaskannya lagi," jawab siwon tak nyaman

"kyuhyun harusnya mendengar ini, baiklah aku akan menyampaikannya nanti jika aku mampir di kedainya, ah kau sudah tau tuan jika kyuhyun membuka kedai kecil di dekat sini , tidak maksudku kafe , kata kedai menurutku terlalu sederhana," ucap baekhyun jenaka dan sedikit menyindir siwon

"dan , dia sangat mirip denganmu tuan ,jangan menyesalinya jika kau melihatnya nanti tuan , dan mantan pelacurmu sangat menawan , tapi sayangnya dia sangat bodoh sama sepertimu tuan, kalian mungkin berjodoh tapi yah aku tau jika itu hanya omong kosong saja,"

"baekhyun-ssi aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan ini, jika memang kau ingin membuatku menyesal aku tak akan menyesal sedikitpun sebelum aku membuktikan sendiri kebenaranya , jadi tutup mulutmu , aku pergi !" ucap siwon kemudian beranjak meninggalkan sudut ruangan itu setelah meletakan 5 buah uang ratusan ribu won,

"baek seharusnya kau bercermin dengan kehidupanmu dulu," kata heenim sarkas

"yah kau benar heenim hyung aku harus berkaca , aku juga menderita karena harus merelakan salah satu putraku pada keluarga park , dan aku sangat berdosa , aku sangat berdosa karena menjauhkan nari dari saudaranya,"

"ah sudahlah baek , nari sangat mengertimu,"

.

.

12 tahun yang lalu,

Aku berada disebuah hotel saat itu , heenim hyung mengantarkanku , aku memakai pakaian yang sangat bagus dan baru pertama ku pakai, di depan pintu itu seorang bodyguard berjaga , aku merasakan tubuhku meremang takut, akan diapakan diriku ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku seperti ini , aku bahkan sudah sering tidur dengan banya pelanggan sejak usiaku 16 tahun tapi entahlah perasaanku mengatakan lain dan aku tak bisa lagi mundur karena ibu ku di pertaruhkan disini, heenim hyung membiayai biaya pengobatan ibuku,

.

"kyuhyun , kau layani tamu kita dengan baik , aku sudah mentrasfer 3 juta won di rekeningmu dan aku sudah melunasi biaya rumah sakit ibumu untuk bulan ini, jadi jangan kecewakan aku , buat orang itu memberikan banyak uang untukku , supaya kau bisa melunasi hutang dan bunga nya padaku, mengerti?"

"aku mengerti hyung, aku masuk," jawab kyuhyun patuh

.

Hujan , aku masih ingat waktu itu hujan turun dengan derasnya, aku berdiri di tengah-tengah kamar mewah di hotel ini, gelap tak ada penyinaran sedikitpun, aku sedikit bergidik ketika aku merasakan hembusan angin yang memasuki kamar itu melalui jendela yang terbuka, tirai yang kabur karena tertiup angin, di beranda aku melihat sosok lelaki tinggi tegap berbalutkan kemeja dan celana bahan hitam , aku merasa dia sangat tampan aku yakin, tubuhnya menikmati rintik hujan yang menerba tubuhnya, kepalanya sedikit menengadah kelangit, aku yakin matanya terpejam dan menikmati titik hujan yang menerpa wajah tampannya,

Lelaki itu , aku tau dia hanya sedang menderita karena kondisinya, lelaki yang nampak tangguh dan berwibawa, aku masih terdiam , aku hanya bisa melihatnya, berdiri di tengah ruangan yang gelap , tersentak aku ketika lelaki matang itu membalikkan badannya,

.

Kyuhyun bergetar , tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengigil ketika manik mata hitam dan setajam elang itu memandangnya di dalam kegelapan, dia tau jika lelaki yang tengan memandangnya adalah sang master, pria yang menyewanya dengan mahal , begitulah yang di ucapkan oleh heenim mucikarinya,

Selangkah demi selangkah laki-laki itu mendekati kyuhyun yang hanya diam mematung , kyuhyun menahan nafasnya, ketika si lelaki mendekapnya dari belakang

"aku ingin mandi , bersamamu..." bisiknya

Dan kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukan menurut, kyuhyun akan melakukan apa yang akan di perintahkan sang master yang bernama choi siwon itu,

.

Siwon sudah menempatkan tubuhnya di dalam bak jakuzi berisikan air hangat dengan aroma terapi , kyuhyun yang baru saja mengganti bajunya dengan bathrope kini sedikit memandang siwon yang tengan memejamkan matanya sembari menikmati aliran air didalam jakuzi yang memijat badannya, seakan tersadar siwon membuka matanya,

"kemarilah," perintah siwon ,

Dia adalah seorang master dan kyuhyun adalah si submisive

Kyuhyun melepas bathrope nya, tubuh telanjangnya menyita perhatian siwon, tubuh namja 17 tahun itu yang telah rusak karena suatu keadaan yang memaksanya untuk membuat pilihan yang sangat sulit, menjadi seorang pelacur dan itu bukanlah pilihannya, tubuh langsing dengan warna kulit pucat terlihat menyedihkan dimata siwon, entahlah siwon ingin sekali memerangkapnya didalam sangkar emasnya,

Kyuhyun perlahan memasuki bak jakuzi itu, kemudian siwon mengarahkan tubuh kyuhyun untuk menempel di dadanya, jantung kyuhyun berdetak kencang,perasaan apa ini ,

"siapa namamu?" tanya siwon sembari mengusap tubuh kyuhyun dengan menggunakan spon mandi,

"cho kyuhyun , 17 tahun" jawab kyuhyun singkat

"aku choi siwon dan aku 17 tahun diatasmu, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh , kyuhyun-ssi,"

"aku hanya orang biasa, tidak sepertimu siwon-ssi," jawab kyuhyun singkat

Siwon mengecup pundak telanjang kyuhyun lembut, kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, sungguh kyuhyun mulai terlena dengan sentuhan siwon

"lalu, lanjutkanlah kyuhyun," kata siwon sembari membubuhkan sabun aroma terapi ke seluruh tubuh kyuhyun,

"aku terlahir di keluarga miskin dengan seorang ayah yang gila judi, ibuku yang terkena stroke dan sekarang sedang koma di rumah sakit, kedua adik kembarku yang baru saja memasuki JHS dan mereka membutuhkan biaya yang banyak, aku menjadi seperti ini , dan ini adalah pilihan terakhirku," kata kyuhyun

Siwon masih dengan kesibukkannya walau siwon menyimak setiap cerita penuh luka dari kyuhyun, sang pelacurnya

"setahun yang lalu aku mulai menjual diriku , aku tidak tau apapun di dunia ini , tapi demi ibu dan kedua adik ku , aku berjuang tuan , aku yang dulunya buta tak mampu berbuat apa dan sekarang aku seperti layaknya profesional, aku hanya butuh biaya dan aku disini tempat pilihan terakhirku,"

"bagaimana denganmu siwon-ssi?" tanya kyuhyun balik

"aku seorang ayah dengan putra berumur 5 tahun, aku mempunyai seorang istri berwarganegara cina, dan kami dijodohkan untuk mempererat kerajaan bisnis kedua keluarga kami,"

"kami tidak saling mencintai , namun aku berusaha untuk mencintai nya dan semua itu sia-sia, kami hanya saling membutuhkan , hanya sebatas itu, dan putraku menurutnya dia lahir karena kesalahan, itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan ketika darah dagingmu adalah sebuah kesalahan, aku masih bertahan sampai saat ini tapi aku rasa aku tak mampu, aku sudah sangat lelah,"

"kenapa tidak kalian akhiri saja?" tanya kyuhyun

"aku sangat ingin , tapi aku tak bisa,"

"mengapa?"

"karena , aku masih berharap dia bisa membuka hatinya untukku dan untuk putra kami,"

"dan kau yang seperti ini, apa artinya?"

"aku hanya butuh pelampiasan, aku butuh teman, aku butuh sandaran," jawab siwon

.

.

"oppa , kau melamun lagi, uri minho kemana , aku belum melihatnya?" tanya seojung, sembari meletakkan semangkuk kue beras pedas di tas meja,

"dia merajuk seo, oppa melarangnya untuk membeli cd games terbaru karena nilai ujian semester pertamanya jelek , oppa marah dan menyita semua cd gamesnya dan melarangnya untuk membeli cd baru," terang kyuhyun "soojung dimana? Aku belum melihatnya seojung,?"

"soojung masih ada jadwal, seperti biasa oppa setiap selasa malam dia akan mengisi acara radio live di KBS, ah oppa , kami berencana mengambil cuti, bagaimana kalau kita liburan bersama, aku dan soojung berencana ke bali, bagaimana , oppa ?"

"aku belum tau seojung, kau tau kafe mulai ramai dan oppa sedang menyiapkan pembukaan cabang baru,"

"oh ayolah oppa, ku mohon,"

"seo , oppa akan pikirkan dulu, dan jika oppa dan minho tidak bisa kalian bisa mengajak namjachingu kalian kan," jawab kyuhyun

"yah oppa , mereka sangat sibuk, dan kekasih soojung masih menjalani wajib militernya dan baru selesai akhir tahun ini , sedang aku, oppa liat sendiri, lee joon sangat sibuk dengan banyak sekali proyek, aku ingin putus saja dengan dia,"

"coba saja , lee joon tidak akan melepasmu cho seojung, dan lihat orangtuanya sudah jatuh cinta padamu,"

Hening

"jangan katakan apapun tentang masa lalu oppa pada keluarga kekasihmu dan soojung, kau harus menyimpan rapat-rapat jika kelak mereka menanyakan semua itu," kata kyuhyun

"jikalau mereka mengetahui masa lalu oppa dan meninggalkan ku, aku tidak akan peduli oppa , aku akan selalu melakukan apapun untuk kehidupan kita dan untuk perjuangan oppa untuk kami,dan hentikan oppa , aku sedang tidak ingin kita berselisih paham hanya karena semua ini, aku akan menyusul minho, oppa siapakanlah makan malamnya,"

Namun belum sempat seojung beranjak , minho sudah memasuki rumah dengan membawa seorang namja remaja di belakangnya

"minho , kau datang nak,"kata kyuhyun sembari menghampiri minho

Trak

Mangkuk berisikan masakan yang dibawa kyuhyun jatuh kelantai, ketika kyuhyun melihat siapa namja yang datang bersama minho

"oppa , oppa tak apa,?" tanya seojung khawatir

"tidak seo, tolong bersihkan ini ya , aku akan berbicara dengan minho sebentar," kata kyuhyun dengan sedikit bergetar

.

"minho, mandilah dulu nak, dan bantulah bibimu menyiapkan makanan, biarkan temanmu menunggu disini," kata kyuhyun dan langsung dilakukan oleh minho tanpa memberikan jawaban, kyuhyun tau jika putranya masih merajuk

"ah , maafkan minho , dia begitu jika merajuk," kata kyuhyun sedikit kaku, suho namja yang diajak minho ke rumahnya hanya diam, sedikit memperhatikan kyuhyun, suho , dia akhirnya bertemu dengan orang yang pernah menemaninya ketika kesepian,

"aku suho, apa kau mengingatku, kyuhyun hyung,?"

Kyuhyun tersentak, kyuhyun masih sangat mengenalnya, namja yang selalu di temuinya ketika masih berkerja paruh waktu dikedai eskrim dan ketika dia melarikan diri dari penjara siwon di sebuah taman di pusat kota

Kyuhyun masih terdiam, dirasakannya matanya mulai mengembun,

"sepertinya aku harus membantu adikku menyiapkan makanan, kau bergabunglah dengan kami 10 menit lagi, jangan pulang sebelum mengisi perutmu, suho ssi," jawab kyuhyun dengan menahan getar suaranya

"aku akan bergabung dengan kalian, kyuhyun hyung," panggil suho

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya

"terima kasih karena kau selalu sehat,"

"hmm," gumam kyuhyun pelan

.

.

-tbc-

.

Aku sedikit mengubah ceritanya, semoga kalian senang ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Aku sarankan untuk membaca chap 2 dulu ya , karena aku sedikit mengubah chap 2 nya dan entahlah semoga kalian suka , jika tidak suka ya tolong jangan bash aku , aku hanya menyalurkan hasrat menulisku yang mungkin masih kacangan, ini hanya sekedar saran saja sebelum kalian membaca chap panas ini hehe.. gomawo

Bow ^^

 _._

 _._

 _Ahhh malam ini aku kembali mendesah di bawah kungkungan seseorang yang berhasil membuat sedikit perhatianku teralihkan , dia choi siwon, si penikmat tubuhku ,_

 _Ohhh , belaian tangannya yang sangat nakal membelai setiap jengkal tubuh kecil , tangan nya yang sedikit kasar masih terlihat betah membelai pinggang kecilku,_

" _kenapa pinggangmu begitu kecil dan sangat mirip dengan yeoja hmm , kau sungguh membuatku bergairah," bisiknya lirih ditelingaku_

 _Dasar aku adalah jalang benar-benar jalang , yang menutupi segala kebusukanku dengan muka tak berdosa yang aku pasang selama ini,_

" _ahhhh , tuan ," aku mendesar murahan,_

 _Bibir joker yang diam-diam aku puja semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu kini tengah bermain dengan nippe kecil dengan pucuk yang sudah sangat mengeras karena rangsangannya , menghisap menjilat dan menggulumnya seperti bayi yang haus akan nikmatnya asi seorang ibu,_

" _aakkkhhh , tu-tuan ,, lagi ,lagi ," mulut sialanku tak bisa berhenti mendesah , aku menangis didalam hati kecilku selalu meratapi takdirku ketika aku harus menjalani semua hal menjijikan seperti ini tapi aku menikmatinya demi ibu dan kedua adikku,_

" _kau menikmatinya bitch , berbaliklah , dan menungginglah," perintahnya padaku_

 _Sedikit tenagaku mulai sedikit menghilang karena kenikmatan siwon yang dengan rakusnya memanjakan nipple ku,_

 _Aku menuruti perintahnya menyangga tubuhku dengan kedua lututku , aku serang mirip seekor anjing yang menunggu pejantan nya untuk kawin , ku rasakan siwon mulai mengendus belahan pantatku , ya tuhan aku masih mengigit bibir bawahku , aku tidak ingin terlena terlalu cepat ,_

" _lihat lubangmu ini , padahal hanya ku endus hmm , lubang nakal ini berkedut kedut dari tadi hmm , bagaimana jika aku memasukkan milikku kedalam lubangmu , ahhh ,,, apakah lubang nakal ini akan dengan setia memberikanku kehangatan di sela jepitannya," katanya kotor_

" _eeuuuggghhh," sial aku sudah tak tahan lagi tapi aku harus bersabar lebih lama dia adalah tuanku disini seorang dominan dan aku adalah sibmisive_

" _wae hmmm , kau sudah diambang batasmu kyuhyun-ah ," bisiknya sembari menggoda lubang senggamaku dengan menekan ibu jarinya tanpa berniat untuk memasuki senggama ku,_

" _tuaann , eeuuhhh , ne tuan , aku sudah tidak tahan ," sial aku seorang pelacur dan murahan bahkan mulutku juga sangat murahan,_

" _tidak , sebelum kau menjawab penawaranku," katanya_

 _Yah sebuah penawaran konyol darinya ,_

 _Dia memintaku menjadi seorang simpanannya , aku tau semua itu aku hanya boneka yang sewaktu-waktu akan dibuangnya , menawarkanku sebuah kenikmatan bathin dan juga memenuhi kebutuhan lahirku dan juga pengobatan ibu dan pendidikan adikku_

" _kau hanya perlu melebarkan kakimu ketika aku membutuhkanmu ,"_

 _Dia tipe lelaki egois dan penuh ambisi , dia masih berusaha mendapatkanku, tentu saja aku membutuhkan uangnya untuk pengobatan ibuku yang tengah terbaring koma karena sakitnya,_

 _Jleb_

" _akkhhh , sssttttt..." desis ketika aku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku beberapa detik yang lalu, dan merasakan dua jari siwon merasuki senggamaku tiba-tiba,_

" _jawab sayang," lagi dia menekan ku , jarinya keluar masuk , semakin dalam dan dengan sengaja hanya menyenggol titik terdalamku , aku mendesah frustasi ,_

" _aaahhh , oohhh tuan , sentuh itu aku mohon ," lihat aku murahan sekali aku murahan aku mendesah diluar kendali aku ingin siwon menyentuh sweetpots ku ,_

 _Dia membuat semakin terdesak ,_

" _aahhh , tuu-aan ,, aku ,,, akan menjawabnya ,, tapi ,, ahkkkkk !" jeritku ketika dengan kerasnya siwon menusuk dengan jari panjangnya prostatku , oh tuhan ini sangat nikmat , sangat nikmat bahkan aku tak bisa menggambarkannya_

" _aku anggap jeritanmu ini adalah tanda setuju kyuhyun," katanya mutlak_

 _Plakkk_

 _Dia menampar pantatku , kemudian mencabut jarinya keluar dari senggamaku,_

 _Menjatuhkan tubuh untuk kembali terlentang di ranjang , aku terengah aku memandangnya sayu , seringaian yang tercetak dibibir jokernya membuatku semakin terpesona , dia turun sejenak , meraih sebuah bungkusan dari balik saku mantelnya yang disampirkannya di sofa dekat ranjang kami, sebuah pengaman silicon untuk digunakannya , ya dia harus menggunakannya agar tidak terkena penyakit kelamin yang bisa saja aku idap namun belum terlihat tanda-tandanya , persetan aku ingin puas ,_

 _Kembali siwon ke atas ranjang , menatapku sejenak kemudian merobek pembungkus kondom itu dengan menggunakan giginya , semerbak wangi mint tercium di hidungku_

 _Aku memperhatikannya ketika perlahan kondom silicon itu terpasang melapisi miliknya yang begitu besar dan aku yakin pasangannya akan sangat puas dengan servis ranjang siwon , atau mungkin aku , disini aku adalah pemuasnya namun entahlah aku hanya mengikuti naluri ,_

 _Melebarkan kakiku aku tiba-tiba saja gelisah , mengeratkan genggamanku di kedua sisi sprei , aku merasakan siwon mulai memegang paha ku sedikit meninggikannya agar mempermudah akses nya untuk merasukiku ,_

" _kau tidak akan tidur malam ini , kyuhyun , aku sedang bergairah ,"_

" _euuugghhh," kelapa kejantanan siwon mulai memasuki senggamaku , dia sedikit menggeram ,_

" _shitt ! lubang sialan , dia masih saja sempit , rileks kyuhyun , kau bisa membuatku berejakulasi dini !" geramnya ,_

 _Walau ini bukan yang pertama untukku tapi aku gugup , aku entahlah kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini , aku bukanlah seorang perjaka yang baru pertama kali melakukan seks , bahkan ketika aku menjualnya aku tak merasa segugup ini,_

" _eeuugghh , sakit tuan .. ku mohon pelan ," mohonku ,_

" _rileks jalang , kau bukan pertama kalinya melakukannya,!"_

 _Yah ini bukan yang pertama kali untuk ku , aku tidur dengan banyak pelanggan entah itu yeoja ataupun namja tapi ... entahlah, aku berusaha mengatur nafasku , merilekskan tubuhku_

 _Dengan sekali dorongan aku merasakan sebuah dorongan telak dan membuatku menjerit sakit ,_

" _ssttt , appo ..." setetes air mata mengalir ,_

 _Dia nampak memperhatikan tautan tubuh kami , dia berhasil merasukinya dengan sempurna ,_

" _kau , !" katanya_

 _Yah , aku memang pertama kali di rasuki , selama ini akulah yang berperan memuaskan pelangganku , aku membuang pejuhku dilubang pelanggan-pelanggan club malam milik heenim hyung dan aku memanglah bukan lagi perjaka karena aku sering melakukan seks , tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berperan sebagai seseorang yang menerima , dan seseorang yang berhasil memilikinya adalah seorang choi siwon , aku memilihnya untuk merusak pertahananku yang selama ini masih terjaga ,_

 _Dia masih menamati darah yang keluar dari sela tautan kami,_

" _kau masih ...bukankah kau sering melakukannya dengan banyak orang ! kau berbohong padaku !" sebalnya_

 _Aku masih terenggah menahan kesakitan di bagian selatan tubuhku ,_

" _ya .. aku melakukannya dan aku hanya berperan sebagai pemberi bukan penerima , dan kau pertama kali melakukannya ," terangku pelan_

" _shittt !" umpatnya_

 _Dia seperti menyesal mendengar kenyataan bahwa aku masihlah seorang virgin , kenapa tuan kau begitu menyesal harusnya kau bersyukur kau mendapatkanku pertama kali , kau orang pertama yang mendapatkan harga diriku yang selama ini aku pertahankan tapi kenapa kau justru menyesal_

" _kenapa tuan kau menyesal melakukan dengan seorang virgin sepertiku," tanyaku ditengah rasa sakitku_

" _aku akan melanjutkannya," katanya tanpa memberiku jawaban,_

 _Namun perlahan aku merasakan jika dia mulai mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari senggamaku , aku merintih sedikit kecewa banyak pikiran lain melintas di dalam pikiranku , namun salah dia hanya melepaskan pengamannya , entah apa yang dipikirkannya apakah dia senang aku adalah seorang virgin entahlah ,_

 _Ku lihat dia tengah membuka sebuah botol kecil yang aku tau itu adalah lube yang pastinya akan dibalurkannya di kejantanan nya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu, dia kembali merentangan kedua kakiku lebar mengambil sebuah tissue basah dan mulai membersihkan senggamku yang berdarah tadi , terang saja sebuah selaput sudah berhasil dirusaknya,_

 _Sedikit mencondongkan badannya , aku mulia sedikit kesusahan bernafas karena berat tubuhnya yang menghimpitku ,_

" _terima kasih karena memberikan harga dirimu padaku kyuhyun , biarkan aku menyimpanmu sampai nanti aku bosan padamu , aku akan memulainya"_

" _eeuugghhh.." lenguhku ketika aku merasakan kembali kepala kejantanan siwon mulai perlahan menembus senggamaku , masih sedkit perih kurasakan , tapi aku bertahan sebisa ku karena apalah aku , aku hanya pelacur yang sudah dibayar penuh untuk melayani nya,_

 _Dia menyentakkan kejantanannya dengan sekali dorong , aku yakin darah itu masih mengalir walau tak sebanyak tadi ,_

 _Dia mulai bergerak pelan , menaruh kepalanya di leherku , oh tuhan , aku masih kesakitan , berikan aku kenikmatan itu siwon_

" _ahhh... ahh.. ahhhh..." pekik ku ketika siwon mulai cepat menggenjot senggamu , badanku mulai terlonjak-lonjak keatas , dia hampir saja mengenai secuil daging kecil didalam senggamaku , dia sengaja dia sengaja tak mengenainya, siwon mulai menggeram , oh tuhan geraman itu sungguh menyiksaku_

" _kau ingin aku menyentuhnya kyu , seperti ini," dia memukul telak prostatku dan berhasil membuahkan jeritan tak tertahankan "akh akh .. tuan.. lagi ., lagi ," pintaku tak tau malu,_

 _Plakkk_

 _Sebuah tamparan di pantatku membuat sensasi berbeda di dalam pergumulan kami , dia sangat perkasa , aku mulai kewalahan_

" _ahh, sial lubang sial ini menjepitku , ahh..." umpatnya disela genjotannya ,_

 _Aku hanya bisa mendesah lagi dan lagi ketika siwon terus menggenjotku dan menyentuh prostatku terus , aku sudah tak kuat lagi_

" _tuan , akh tuan ,, aku tak tahan lagi ," kataku , namun sebuah smirk terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya, meraih kejantananku dengan tangan kanannya dan dia mengurutnya kasar dengan terus menyodokkan kejantanannya di senggamaku,_

" _cum untukku kyunie , cum untukku ," katanya bak mantra yang membuatku tak berdaya ,_

" _AAAKKKkkkkhhhhhhh...hah..hah ..." aku klimaks untuk pertama kalinya , luar biasa ini klimaks ku yang sangat luar biasa dan tanpa sadar aku melihat raut muka siwon yang sedang menahan hasratnya untuk klimaks , geraman seperti serigala samar aku dengarkan ,_

" _muka seks mu itu sungguh membuatku tak tahan , perpeganglah pada apapun yang bisa kau pegang kyuhyun , now it's my turn," katanya dan aku memegang tiang besi di headboard ranjang ,_

 _Siwon menekuk kedua kakiku sebatas dadaku dan kembali menarik kejantanannya setengah dan menghujamkannya kasar dan cepat,_

" _akhh , akh , faster ouh faster , deeper , akh akh...!" pekik ku tak tau malu , sungguh aku bahkan kewalahan kala itu_

" _fuck ! ahhh, fuck !" umpatnya ditengah desahannya_

 _Aku bisa melihatnya menggenjotku seperti kuda yang tengah birahi , aku yakin aku tak bisa bertahan lama , aku bisa merasakan jika kejantananku mulai mengelurakan precum yang sangat deras,_

" _ahhh tu-tuan ., ahh ahhhhh , aku ,,akhhh ," akhirnya aku klimaks dengan meledak hebat , spermaku mengotori perutku dengan derasnya_

 _Hingga tiga kali tusukan dalam siwon klimaks dan menyemburkan spermanya yang aku yakin sangat banyak keluar didalam senggamaku,_

" _fuck , lubang sial ini , aku sangat menyukainya, ahhh..." katanya dengan nafas tersengal pasca klimaks hebatnya_

 _Plop_

 _Dia melepas kejantanannya , aku sedikit mendesah pelan , dan aku masih terengah_

 _Dia memperhatikan lubangku yang kini dipenuhi pejuhnya yang sedikit bercampur dengan darahku ,_

" _kau yang terbaik, tidurlah , besok aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat," katanya kemudian dan aku sudah tak mengingat apapun lagi ,_

.

.

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya , dia tengah duduk di suduh kamarnya disebuah single sofa sembari menatap hujan yang turun pagi itu ,

"sangat menyakitkan jika ibu mengingat kejadian itu ," kata minho yang kini tengah berdiri dibelakangnya

"ah kau sudah bangun nak , kau ingin makan ? suho hyung sudah pulang ketika kau tertidur semalam," kata kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya

"aku berjanji tidak akan menanyakan siapa ayahku ibu , maafkan aku membuat ibu sedih , aku hanya mempunyai ibu didunia ini , aku mohon maafkan mino ibu ," isak minho

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian membawa minho kecil kedalam pelukannya , namja yang beranjak remaja itu kali ini terlihat sedih ,

"suatu hari nanti kau akan bertemu ayahmu nak , hanya bersabarlah , mungkin ini adalah hukuman dari tuhan untuk ibu mu ini nak , karena dulu ibu bukanlah seorang yang baik , ibu adalah orang kotor , maafkan ibu karena masa lalu ibu nak ," sesal kyuhyun

"aniyo ibu , mino tidak peduli jika ibu adalah seorang pendosa dimasa lalu , karena ibu adalah satu-satu nya yang mino punya didunia ini , maafkan mino yang pernah marah pada ibu ," isak minho

Hingga kyuhyun kembali merasakan dua pelukan lain , dia seojung dan soojung dua adik kembarnya

"kami juga hanya mempunyaimu didunia ini oppa ," kata seojung

Dan biarkan mereka dengan semua keadaan ini,

.

.

Ruang makan mansion choi

Liu wen dan suho juga siwon terduduk diam di ruang makan , sedang tak ada seorangpun memulai sarapan mereka,

"ayah dan ibu akan bercerai," ucap liu wen membuka pembicaraan

Suho terdiam , sebenarnya dia sudah sangat tau jika orangtua nya mulai membicarakan tentang kebobrokan hubungan mereka dengan kepala dingin,

"dan maafkan ibu karena sejak awal pernikahan kami berlangsung dan menghasilkanmu , kami tidak pernah memberikanmu kasih sayang yang seperti kau harapkan , ibu harap kau mengerti nak," liu wen mulai berbicara dengan halus dan mencoba memberi pengertian pada suho

"ayah , sudah berusaha dan kami tidak bisa , ayah harap kau mengerti," sambung siwon

Suho membuang nafasnya pelan , namja 20 tahun itu mulai membalikkan piringnya , mengambil dua helai roti bakar kemudian membubuhkan mentega dan selai coklat kesukaannya ,

"aku sudah tau semua itu ayah , ibu , jika kalian tau akan begini kenapa tidak mengakhirinya sejak awal?" tanya suho sembari menikmati sarapannya dengan santai tak terusik sedikitpun dengan pernyataan kedua orangtuannya,

Siwon dan liuwen terdiam tak berkutik

"aku tau ibu selama ini masih berhubungan dengan kekasih lama ibu di china , dan ayah yang tersiksa karena meninggalkan simpanannya yang mengandung dulu,"

Lagi suho masih menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang, walau dalam batinnya sungguh suho sangat sakit dengan kenyataan yang dihadapinya sekarang

"setelah kalian bercerai bisakah kalian mendapatkan kebahagian kalian masing-masing yang sempat tertunda karena ulah para orangtua kalian dulu? Berjanjilah aku mohon , aku sudah sangat lelah dengan semua keadaan kalian sejak aku kecil" final suho

Kedua nya menatap suho sedih , anaknya yang selama ini siwon anggap pembangkang ternyata menyimpan sebuah kesakitan yang sama sekali tak diketahuinya,

"sial ! aku sudah tak selera makan lagi , aku sebaiknya pergi , tenang saja aku akan pulang setelah aku puas , selamat menjalankan hari kalian , ayah ibu ,.." ucap suho kemudia meninggalkan ruang makan sembari menenteng tas punggungnya

"lusa kita jalani sidang putusan cerai kita siwon , aku tak menuntut apapun dari mu , maafkan aku yang sempat serakah ingin meminta sebagaian dari kekuasaanmu , maaf dan satu permintaanku tolong jaga suho , aku mempercayakannya padamu, aku tau selama ini dia berusaha mencari tahu dimana kyuhyun , dan aku yakin dia lebih baik dariku , maafkan aku yang selama ini menghujatnya , semoga kau bahagia ," ucap liu wen mengakhiri

"ya dan kau juga , semoga kau bahagia liu wen,"

.

.

Suho hanya menatap nanar rumah didepannya , takut dia sangat takut untuk kembali ke rumah ini , takut dengan penolakan dipemilik rumah ,

"kenapa tidak mencoba mengetuknya?" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba disebelahnya,

Suho menolehkan kesamping kanannya,

"kyuhyun hyung ," lirih suho

"ayo masuk , aku tau kau sudah lama berdiri di sini , udara sangat dingin dan kau hanya menggunakan selembar jaket tipis ini," ajak kyuhyun

"bolehkah ?" tanya suho takut-takut

"masuklah sebelum aku berubah pikiran.. suho..." ucap kyuhyun kemudian berlalu duluan untuk membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya,

"hyung..." panggil suho

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak

"gomawo !" lanjut suho

"ne ! cepatlah masuk ! minho akan senang jika tau kau kembali berkunjung kerumah suho ,"

Dan semoga kebahagian kyuhyun dimulai setelah ini,

.

-tbc-

.

.

Maaf yang sudah menunggu lama ff ini update ,

Gomawo

Review please,


	4. Chapter 4

"suho hyung !" pekik minho ketika di dapatinya suho memasuki rumahnya bersama dengan sang ibu

"hai minho ," sapa suho

"hyung datang dengan ibu? Apa kalian bertemu ketika ibu ke swalayan ?" tanya minho excited

"minho biarkan suho hyung duduk dulu baru kau bertanya macam-macam padanya , dan kau pasti senang karena suho hyung akan tidur disini," ucap kyuhyun sembari mengeluarkan belanjaannya di atas counterstool didapurnya

"jinja ibu ? yey ! bagaimana jika kita main game sampai malam hyung ,? Ibu bolekan minho main game sampai malam , besok kan hari sabtu sekolah minho libur, boleh ya bu?" mohon minho

Suho tertawa ringan sembari mengacak surai hitam kelam minho

"tentu , tapi coba kau tanya suho hyung apakah dia mau menemanimu," jawab kyuhyun

"tentu saja hyung mau , asal kau berjanji pada hyung , otte?" kata suho jenaka

"apa itu ?"

"bolehkah hyung memanggil ibumu dengan sebutan yang sama denganmu , hyung ingin memanggil ibumu dengan sebutan ibu juga ,?"

Deg

Deg

Jantung kyuhyun berdetak tak beraturan, apakah suho sudah tau perihal kisahnya dengan ayahnya

"uhmm , tentu saja , aku akan sangat senang jika hyung bisa memanggil ibu dengan sebutan yang sama," jawab minho polos

Suho dan kyuhyun saling melempar pandang penuh tanya , tak ada yang bisa menjabarkan apa yang ada dipikiran mereka masing-masing saat ini

"sudahlah ajak suho hyung kekamarmu minho , ibu akan menyiapkan makan malam, sebentar lagi kedua bibimu akan datang, kka.." kata kyuhyun mengalihkan kekakuan

"ayo hyung kita kekamarku," ajak minho

"suho ya.. akan aku siapkan kamar disamping suho dan kau hanya perlu menata pakaianmu saja nanti, dan satu jam lagi makan malam siap,"

"terima kasih ibu karena menerimaku," jawab suho kemudian meninggalkan kyuhyun

"ibu ? panggilan itu yang selama ini aku rindukan suho , terima kasih," ucap kyuhyun

Suho berhenti di tengah-tengah tangga menuju lantai dua, berbalik menatap kyuhyun sejenak,

"terima kasih," jawab suho

.

Hujan disela makan malam ,

Seojung dan soojung baru saja tiba dan sungguh membuat mereka berdua terkejut ketika didapatinya suho , remaja yang sangat mereka kenal,

"ah kalian sudah datang , duduklah , minho sudah lama menunggu kedatangan kalian," kata kyuhyun, mengetahui arah pandang sikembar kyuhyun menghampiri keduanya,

"suho akan tinggal bersama kami ," ucap kyuhyun

Keduanya masih terdiam namun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kyuhyun seakan meminta jawaban semua yang kakaknya rencanakan,

"aku akan berbicara pada kalian nanti setelah kita makan malam , jadi bisa kalian membantuku menyiapkan salad buah?" pinta kyuhyun pada kedua adiknya

Dan mereka berdua berjalan mengikuti sang kakak ke dapur tanpa tau apa yang suho rasakan karena keadaan yang mendadak canggung tadi,

"ah , minho , hyung akan keluar sebentar di supermarket depan kompleks ini, bilang pada ibu jangan menunggu ku untuk memulai makan malam , arraseo?" ucap suho dan segera bergegas menuju pintu keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari minho,

.

"minho dimana suho hyung?" tanya kyuhyun , ketika melihat minho hanya terduduk sambil menatap mangkuk sup yang masih mengepulkan asapnya.

"tadi hyung buru-buru ibu , katanya dia ingin membeli sesuatu di supermarket di depan komplek," jawab minho apa adanya

Tak

Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk berisi salad yang baru saja dibuatnya , kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kursi utama diruang makan itu.

Seojung dan soojung ikut duduk , ada rasa bersalah menggelayuti keduanya,

"makanlah kalian," ucap kyuhyun datar sembari mengisi mangkuk suho dengan nasi dan meletakkan beberapa lauk di atasnya. "ibu ingin kau memakan brokolimu minho ," sambung kyuhyun kelewat datar

"apa ini gara-gara kami yang terkejut melihat suho ada dirumah oppa ketika kami datang tadi,?" tanya soojung

"tidak. Makanlah , aku akan menyisihkan makanan untuk suho , dan jangan pernah bertanya tentang apapun ketika kita makan soojung ," ucap kyuhyun tegas

.

.

Hujan masih saja turun , tidak deras namun bisa membuatmu basah dalam sekejap.

Aku selalu melihat lelaki itu berdiri tak jauh dari halaman rumahku, dengan coat berwarna gelap kesukaannya dan payung hitam yang selalu menemaninya. Entah mengapa dia menyukai hujan, bukan dia hanya mengikutiku yang lebih awal menyukai hujan.

Malam ini , dia masih tak berani mengetuk pintu rumahku, hanya memandang sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Aku tidak akan memintanya untuk masuk kerumahku , aku akan selalu menunggunya untuk datang lebih dulu dan mengetuk pintu rumahku,

Choi siwon

Dulu dia adalah orang yang membeliku dari mucikariku dulu , orang yang menjadi pusat dari semua kehidupanku dan berhasil memporak porandakan kehidupanku.

Dia ayah dari putra ku , satu-satunya penghubungku dengan dia,

Dulu aku hanyalah pelacur dan ketika dia merasa bosan dia akan datang kerumah ini dan menghabiskan malam panas bersamaku, kemudian ketika pagi tiba dia sudah tak ada disampingku, yang kudapati adalah selembar cek bernilai ribuan dollar tergeletak dinakasku.

Karena dia aku bisa membayar biaya rumah sakit ibuku , walau pada akhirnya percuma saja , ibu tetap saja pergi.

Karena dia aku bisa membuat kedua adik kembarku bisa menikmati jenjang sekolahnya dan sekarang mereka berhasil meraih mimpinya.

Dan semua itu menjadi sangat berarti ketika minho hadir didalam tubuh ajaib ini, dan itu awal malapetaka ku dengan dia .,

.

.

Siwon berbalik dan kembali memasuki audi hitamnya , bajunya sedikit basah ketika air hujan sedikit mengenai pundak bajunya, tak lama siwon meninggalkan rumah kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di depan jendela yang tertutup tirai remang, memandang sesosok pemuda yang baru saja kembali entah dari mana dia pergi tadi , si remaja 20 tahun itu memasuki rumah kyuhyun pelan.

"kau sudah makan?" tanya kyuhyun dan membuat kaget suho

"kau sepertinya membeli banyak ramen instan suho , ingat aku melarang keras ramen instan ada dilemari dapurku kau tau , itu akan membuat minho malas memakan brokolinya," ucap kyuhyun sembari berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan

Grep

Sebuah pelukan dari belakang mengejutkan kyuhyun

"kenapa hmm,?" tanya kyuhyun pelan , naluri keibuannya muncul , dirasakannya punggung kemejanya mulai basah , tangisan tanpa suara dari suho

"kedua adikku , aku meminta maaf atas nama mereka , mereka hanya terkejut aku mengajakmu tinggal dirumah ini suho, kau ingat dulu mereka selalu mengajakmu bermain ketika kau datang ke kedai es krim dimana aku bekerja dulu, mereka sangat menyayangi , maafkan sikap mereka ," kata kyuhyun lembut

Kyuhyun memutar badannya kemudian menghadap suho yang tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya

"aigoo , kau sedang sensitif hmm , kau lapar makanya kau memborong semua ramen di supermarket itu , kajja ibumu ini sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, apa kau suka brokoli?" tanya kyuhyun mencairkan suasana

Suho mengangguk lucu dibarengi air mata yang menuruni pipi gembilnya

"ayo makan, dan kau harus tidur setelah ini, besok kau harus membantu ibu berbelanja kebutuhan restoran di pasar tradisional,"

Dan suho kembali memeluk kyuhyun erat dan malah menangis tersedu,

"aigooo , bayi besar ibu," godanya dan semakin membuat suho menangis kencang karena bahagia

.

.

Siwon masih saja tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya bahkan presentasi dari sekretaris pribadinya tak masuk dalam pikirannya sedikitpun,

"sajangnim ," panggil hyukjae

Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya

"aku sedang tidak konsen dengan penjelasanmu hyukjae , kau ku serahi proyek ini, dan pastikan departemen pengembangan menangani ini dengan baik, kau bisa kembali ke mejamu hyukjae" putus siwon kemudian di angguki patuh oleh sekretarisnya,

Kata-kata baekhyun menghantui pikiran siwon ,

Ya dia memang membuang kyuhyun hanya karena salah paham, dan tentu saja menyakitinya, sekarang bolehkan dia menyesal, sedang awalnya siwonlah yang lebih dulu bermain dengan kyuhyun.

Dan parahnya lagi adalah kehancuran rumah tangganya dengan liuwen yang menyebabkan suho keluar dari mansion nya.

"oh tuhan , jangan bilang ini karma," lirih siwon "aku sungguh sudah menyesali semuanya selama ini, bagaimana aku bisa kembali merengkuh kyuhyun dengan semua kesalahanku padanya,?" monolog siwon ,

Ceklek

Pintu ruangan siwon terbuka ,

"hyukjae aku sudah bilang padamu jangan ganggu aku dulu," ucap siwon dengan nada sedikit marah

"ini aku hyung , aku ingin kita bicara ,"

.

.

Tbc

.

a/n :

hallo , moon kembali

hehe'

maaf ya karena update lama , pekerjaanku sungguh menyita waktu , ff ini sudah jamuran srius , hehe

tapi aku sungguh bisa menyalurkan hobby menulisku di akunku ini,

ok , selamat membaca ya

anyeong ^^


End file.
